Shadows of the Heart
by blazingIcEph0eniX
Summary: Chapter 2.5 up! Trouble is brewing in Cephiro once again, but this time Cephiro isn't the enemy's main target. Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi has to make decisions that will affect all of Cephiro's future. FF, LHE, AUCP NO Spoilers
1. Prologue

**Authors' Note: **Yes authors, three people are writing the fic so don't get pissed at us if it doesn't really make that much sense. Besides, how would you feel if you were doing only the prologue for a week 12 hours a day? o.O This is gonna be a little angsty…Any ways we hope you enjoy! (And don't forget to review!)

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Rayearth, Clamp does. OK, enough with this, let's get to the story. 

Prologue

_-==- _

_Shadows of the heart,_

_haunting us, telling us…_

not to hold back our emotions,

to let them free,

to let go of the remorse

buried deep 

within our hearts…telling us…

to be happy…

once again.

-==-

She was weak and weary. Those Magic Knights drained her of all her power, and she never regained enough strength to seek revenge. She would never let herself die without seeing all three Magic Knights die before her. She just couldn't, she wouldn't.

Lady Debonair remembered too clearly, how that traitorous bitch left her own master, her own…mother. Now she was sure she could not fail. She used a different technique this time. She forged each shadow out of the darkness she was made of and for each shadow, the element of the knight they resembled. Since each of the three knights holds an element so grand, it can only reside in the deepest part of their hearts, making it nearly impossible for them to betray her. Now it was time to summon them.

It was night out. There was no light. Not one star was shining, and no moon existed there. There was darkness, only pure black shadows that covered the sky.

"Knight of Fire, I summon you!"

Suddenly, fiery blood red flames ruptured out of the ground, shaking it severely. A form started to appear as the fire started to dissolve.

"Knight of Water, I summon you!"

This time, midnight-blue water erupted from the ground, creating a cylinder from which a figure stood inside.

"Knight of Wind, I summon you!"

The wind outside started to pick up and direct itself to the spot, where it swirled. The faster it went the clearer the body became.

The fire was completely distinguished, the water flowed away, and the wind had died down, leaving the three standing there.

Lady Debonair smirked at her creations. Now it was a perfect time for her to seek revenge. It was finally time to tell them what to do.

"My Magic Knights, I am afraid I am dying. Will you help me regain my power back? Together we can-"

"For what? Why should we help you after all you have done for us?"

Lady Debonair stared at the Wind Knight who had just interrupted her. She smiled innocently, and replied sweetly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what we mean. We helped you, and you did nothing for us. You were weak, and we were strong. We held all the power. Since you were our creator we decided to help, but we certainly did not have to. So then we helped, and once you gained your power back what do you do to us? You stab us in the back and betray us. Then imprison us in another realm. So now do you really think we would help you and then have you deceive us again?"

Lady Debonair responded coolly. "Surely you don't think I did that on purpose did you?", she laughed her evil laugh. "I was only doing you a mere favor of protecting you. I was only trying to conserve your power."

The Fire Knight stepped forward, with the other two Knights behind her. Her crimson eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so."

With that the three knights released their most powerful attacks. 

Lady Debonair screamed.

-==- 

Shadows emerge

slowly swallowing light

Happiness does not exist any more

Night falls over the land,

the sky is enveloped in darkness

everything is clouded with sorrow

We no longer hold hope in our hearts,

We are lost in a sea of fear.

-==-

He woke up suddenly, sweating , gasping for air. He sat up and pulled the covers off of him. What was it he had just seen? Was it a dream, or maybe it was a vision. He could of sworn he had read or been to that place.

A place of darkness, not even a single speck of light could be seen. No moon, nor stars, not one source of light. The land was barren, no life was found, no wind blew in that land, no water ran through the barren lifeless field.

He decided to do a little research on that place, not just out of curiosity, but out of fear. Fear of another danger that might threaten Cephiro.

Rising from his bed, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get changed. With his cloak trailing behind him, he came out of the bathroom. Summoning his staff, he then teleported to his study.

Walking to his desk he suddenly felt a pain in his head. It wasn't a headache, it couldn't be…it hurted too much to be one. The pain gradually became sharper, causing him to groan. The pain had become unbearable, he kneeled down, clutching his staff and holding his head with his other hand. Lavender hair covering his crystal blue eyes, he slowly lost consciousness.

He was lying in the grass when he woke up. 'How did I get here?' Griping his staff tightly he got up, he started towards the palace, he suddenly stopped walking when he saw…The Magic Knights, except it seemed as if each knight had a twin…

"Umi, what is going on?", he said as he approached her.

Umi had not heard him, but Clef had thought that she was just ignoring him. Clef was annoyed that Umi had not responded, instead she just stood there staring at her twin with hatred. Her twin was also staring back at her with the same expression on her face.

Trying to get Umi's attention he tried to grab her arm, but his hand had just went though it. 'What the hell is happening?', Clef thought.

Suddenly the knight's armors appeared, each knight wielded a sword. Their twins' armor also appeared, they were also holding swords.

They started to fight, their swords clashing into each other, magic spells flying all over the place. Suddenly all three Magic Knights were engulfed in a black colored light. When the light had gone the Knights were crying. Tears streamed down their scratched up faces, seeing this the twins laughed evilly at them as they dropped their swords.

Clef wanted to help the Knights so he casted a storm spells at the twins, but all the spells just went right through them, it didn't even hurt them. The only thing he could do was to stand there and watch. It just passed through them as if they weren't there, as if they were illusions or ghosts.

Each of the twins pulled their counterpart's hair so they were face to face. The twin that resembled Umi yelled, "And you actually thought that you could defeat us! How pitiful, distracted by a mere illusion of your lovers…HA!"

It was the red hair twin that spoke up next. "Now that you're out of the way we can now rightfully claim "our" men back." she spat spitefully.

"Fuu, how unlike you. You were suppose to be the smartest of the Knights and you fell for the simple trick. You're just as stupid as the rest of them." the blond sneered.

The Knights were unable to reply to those remarks, each one had a dagger held to their throats. Clef could only watch…nothing he did could help them, he stood there angry at himself for not being able to do anything more but watch them suffer.

"It's time to say good-bye Magic Knights!", all three twins said coldly. With that each twin took their swords and ran it through the Knight's chest, staining their armor with their own blood. The twins jerked their swords out of the Knight's chest, making it even more painful for them. 

The Knights screamed, wincing in agony, trying to heal themselves, but only causing themselves more pain. The more they struggled the more pain they felt, crimson blood poured out of their chest freely now...They had stopped trying to heal it, knowing that it would only cause them more pain. They had given up hope...They just laid there, crying silently. Wondering if anyone would come save them...wondering if their loved ones even cared about them anymore...Laying there waiting for death, waiting for the pain to go...the pain of betrayal...

"We would like to stay and watch you suffer", said the red hair girl.

The blonde continued for her, "But we don't want our men waiting now do we?"

"Hope you have fun in hell bitches!", sniggered the twin with empty, dark sapphire eyes.

Blood dripping from their swords the twins walked away, laughing mercilessly as the Knights died in a pool of their own blood.

-==- 

It sees

People fading, away from their love

It hears

Only cries, from the tortured soul

It tastes

The blood, only of the innocent

It smells

The guilt, the remorse of the people

It feels 

Truly nothing

-==-

**Authors' Note: **Hope you guys liked the fic. Just so you wont get confused we'll tell you who wrote what…hehe… Fuu-chan wrote the last poem, and the first half of this chapter (the one before the second poem). Umi-chan wrote the second half of this chapter and the first poem. Last but not least! Hikaru-chan wrote the poem in between the two parts! Well, bye for now! Tell us what you think just don't flame us to death. We'll try to update soon! Please review!


	2. Chapter I Memories: Sunrise

**Author's Note:** This WHOLE chapter is written by Fuu-chan… 

** Umi-chan:** Encoded by da one and only Umi-chan! .;; er…don't mind me…

** Fuu-chan:** Look it's HIEI!

** Umi-chan:** WHERE?!?! HIEI?!?! looks at the nearest few trees…liar…

** Fuu-chan:** --;;

** Umi-chan:** …bitch…

** Fuu-chan:** Shut up

** Umi-chan:** MAKE ME!

** Fuu-chan:** er…on to the story!

(Back to Fuu-chan) Let me just get this straight. Number one, the poem is MINE, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't steal it or something like that. Number two, I have never seen the anime, so if anything is wrong I am very sorry!!! Ahem…number three…I would really appreciate it if you would please not flame me… Arigatou! (Yeah, I can't speak Japanese either, so it means thank you!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MKR, CLAMP does blahblahblah you know the rest…

**Author's Note:** Okay, right after this, then you can start reading! But just something to look out for if you are interested. Look at the relationships between the people and the surroundings/nature. The whole poem is based on the people and the scenes Fuu sees are too. Think about it, cool right? (Readers: uh…no… Me: o.O sniff)

Chapter I: MemoriesSunrise

-==- 

She stood defiantly as shadows engulfed her. Dark caramel colored hair curled around and covered her colorless face. The breeze lifted away the strands in her face, and revealed her piercing eyes. They were darker than the forest, but shone as brightly as the moon and sparkled like emeralds. Her thin lips shimmered. 

The light, airy dress she was wearing smoothly flowed with the wind. It flowed past her feet and was extremely delicate. It was green silk, which slowly evolved from dark green to light green. The sleeves of the dress floated slightly below her fingertips and flared severely, resembling the wings of a bird. The neckline swiftly curved out and rested on the corners of her shoulders. A golden sash held the dress close to her. The ends danced with the wind, and glistened with the moonlight.

Around her neck was an amulet, hung from a golden string. It was a jade stone, and tiny emeralds were embedded into the golden frame that bordered the stone. Her armor was a dark violet with gold trimming, which was elaborately decorated with jades and emeralds, similar to her delicate amulet. 

The wind blew harder, chilling her. The charm bracelet around her left wrist jingled. She took off a charm shaped like a leaf with her right hand. She threw the charm up, piercing the air before her. It stopped in midair and started to shake. The wind started to swirl in front of her, and some sort of material appeared. The wind dissolved and the charm reattached itself to the bracelet. The cloak she had made floated into her arms. She smirked at what she now had the power to do. She wrapped the feather-like forest green cloak around her, and fastened it with a golden phoenix head. In the phoenix's open beak, hovered a tiny emerald. She lightly touched the phoenix head, and the emerald glowed mysteriously in the lifeless night.

-==- 

_Carry me…_

To a land where dreams exist

Where reality will cease to be true

Guide me… 

To a river of fantasy

Where troubles rush with the waterfall

Show me… 

The blazing sunshine

So I can rest in absolute bliss 

Lead me… 

To meadows of green grass

Where I can cherish those golden blossoms

-==-

Fuu tossed in bed that night, like she did every night. Her golden curls framed her frazzled face, and her brilliant emerald eyes glittered more than usual in the moonlight. She slowly raised herself from her bed, and swiftly walked to the window. She opened it to stare outside, as she immediately felt a sensational feeling encircle her. 

"Hello," she whispered to the wind.

Though the wind made her smile, it only reminded her of when she fought as a Magic Knight. She sat on the windowsill and looked out into the water below the lavender sky.

"Water," she mouthed. "Umi…"

_ "Fuu, I'm not sure how I should tell Umi this…"_

"What could be so difficult Ascot?"

"Well, I don't know if she feels the same way."

"Feels the same way? About what?"

"Well, I…"

"Hello Fuu! Hello Ascot!"

"Hi Umi!"

"Hello Umi…"

Fuu sighed deeply. She knew that Ascot and Umi were very good friends and loved each other dearly, but she wasn't sure that Umi felt even stronger than that. She wanted to answer back, but she didn't want to ruin a good relationship. She wondered if Ascot still felt the same way about her. It must be horrible, having to hold that within his heart and soul, never having the perfect chance to let it out. Something so delicate could only be expressed at that single moment that fate brings… if fate brings…

"Aww! Guru Clef-san! You're so short it's KAWAII!"

"Fuu, for such a smart girl you just made a stupid mistake."

"What? What do you- OW!"

"That's for calling me short! 

Fuu laughed at the thought as she subconsciously held the top of her head where the respected yet kawaii guru bopped it, then smiled because the lively blue-haired girl was always there to see it. She missed Umi…and Clef. Strangely, the sight of them together would always make her laugh.

She continued to sit and watch the lavender sky turn crimson, as it burst out like fire, and illuminate the black water. As she watched, she bid farewell to the silver moon.

"Fire," she whispered. "Hikaru…"

"HIYA!"

"Oh… my…"

'That's her, having so much fun with Eagle-san and Lantis-san…I wish I had someone to love besides my friends…'

Fuu wished she could see Hikaru, Eagle, and Lantis again. She missed how the fiery-haired ultra perky girl would always be there to cheer her up. She wished she did not have that thought come back again. Hikaru never had trouble making new friends. She met Eagle and Lantis, which are such wonderful people. The thought of Hikaru having them made her think of someone special.

This is when she entirely curled up and closed her eyes. Her heart quickened as his forest green hair appeared with his scarred yet gentle face. His expression made her smile and his words…

"You're very cute you know that?"

"Oh!"

"You're blushing, even cuter…"

…made scarlet rise to her cheeks. She still cried as she thought about him, however. For as the wind lifted her into her dreams, she whispered the words she had never given back.

-==- 

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it! AHH! Ducks tomatoes HEY!!! Okay then!!! Thanks for reading and please review! Even if you didn't like it…runs away from crowd coming with baskets of tomatoes


	3. Chapter II Memories: Noon

**Author's Note:** HiLo!!! Diz chappie ish by da one and onli Hikaru-chan!! ME!!

**Umi-chan:** Alright you can shut up now…

**Hikaru-chan: **Umm…but diz ish mai chappie!!

**Umi-chan:** Not no more…

**Fuu-chan:** O.o anymore…it's not ANYMORE!

**Umi-chan:** It doesn't matter.

**Hikaru-chan:** LoOk Hiei!!!

**Umi-chan: **turns around and drops microphone

**Hikaru-chan:** grabs microphone Mine!!! 

**Fuu-chan:** LooK Sesshoumaru!!!

**Hikaru-chan:** Where?! drops microphone HEY!! Meanie!!! picks microphone back up he's not there!!!

oKiez! Umm on wit da story…ohh no….i sound like Fuu-chan XX (Fuu-chan: what's wrong with being me?! Hikaru-chan: umm heeh -;;-) well da poem I wrote ish mine (Umi-chan: obviously) stop interrupting!! Ur making this author's note tooo long. The chappie is already long as is well I did mai best on da chappie but I waz on writerz block for a reallllliiiiii long time sooo sorry I kept ya waiting!! But now its da summer soo NO SKOOL! Fuu-chan and Umi-chan helped correct da grammar im soo careless well anywayz (Umi-Chan: Such crappy grammar…) … herez da next chappie!! ohh and unt flame meh plz??? 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rayearth ( I wish tho) Clamp does!! (Umi-chan: No really.) BLAH BLaH you noe da rest… so unt sue I unt own Rayearth!! (Fuu-chan: Yeah, you said that already.)

**Chapter II:** **MemoriesNoon**

-==- 

_

Memories flood my mind 

_

And I can't stop thinking about you. 

Why are you always on my mind? 

Shouldn't I be thinking about someone else? 

I want to be with you 

Be back in your arms 

But I can't 

I can't do that 

I miss my friends 

I wonder if they miss me 

I need them right now 

I feel so confused 

And 

Lonely, 

So forgotten. 

-==- 

She stood there in an elegant position. Her delicate fingers grasped a red crystal orb. The orb had elaborate gold designs that formed a golden wolf and little sun designs. Sparks and mystical fire swirled around inside the orb, giving it an incandescent glow. 

Dark flames circled around her. Although the fire around her was burning brightly it, cast shadows on her face. An evil grin formed on her ruby red lips. Her dark red, almost black eyes wore a cold and deadly gleam. Her skin was a soft peach, and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. 

Her long bangs that framed the edge of her face were braided into four thin braids and two of them were pushed back behind her ears. The braids had tiny crystals clipped onto the ends to keep the braids from unraveling. The rest of her hair was pulled into a loose, messy ponytail. Her hair flowed in crimson curls, like flames with flecks of gold, down to her waist, and shone brightly like a glowing ember. A single gold ribbon was tied around the ponytail, leaving the ends flowing down to her feet.

She wore a shirt with a neckline that was just below her collarbone. The sleeves flared out by her elbow and ended at her wrists. At the edges were tiny rubies embedded in the sleeves. The silk black shirt hugged her slim body and the frilly bottom ended where her skirt and shirt met. 

Her skirt ended just below her knees and fell loosely at the bottom. It was made up of pure black silk and had what looked like a design of red flames.

Her armor on her shoulder and chest were black with red trimming, and the chest armor had a gold design that looked like a flame. 

Tiny red rubies dangled off a black silk ribbon with a gold clasp, which was loosely tied around her neck. She wore dark red boots that were laced all the way up to her knee with black ribbons. 

The fire around her grew brighter as a surge of anger and hatred flowed through her heart. Her soul was nothing but a dark hell.

She grinned evilly at the figures that were trapped in her orb. The cries of their helpless souls filled her with pleasure and delight. She swiftly flicked her hand upwards. The figures dissolved leaving glowing gold lights. Flicking her hand downwards, the lights turned into gems that levitated above the crystal orb. She snatched the gems and crushed them in her hand. Her hand dripping with blood, after being cut by the sharp crystals' edge, she brought her hand up to her mouth and licked a drop of blood from her palm.

-==- 

Hikaru curled up in the cozy red chair that lay in the corner of the study. A large glass window stood before her and glistened in the rising sun. The window was slightly ajar allowing the breeze to enter the room. The dark red drapes that hung along the edges of the window swayed to and fro with the coming wind. Hikaru slid into her seat, pulled a soft pink blanket over her, and stared out into distance. She could already hear her bother, Sotaru, getting ready for his morning kendo practice. Hikaru drifted off into a light sleep.

-==- 

The sun shone brightly and the branches of the cherry blossom tree danced in the cool summer breeze. Three girls sat on the stone steps of a porch of a red house. The steps of the porch led to a beautiful mahogany door with a brass handle. 

The three girls sat close together, smiling for the camera. Fuu sat in an elegant position with her legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. Her dark, forest green dress swayed in the wind and touched the floor. Her round glasses and caramel colored hair framed her delicate face. Her emerald eyes shone brightly with happiness as the tips of her lips curved upwards into a smile. Umi sat next to Fuu and gently pushed her long, smooth sapphire hair behind her shoulders. Umi straightened her navy blue headband and smoothed out her silky blue skirt that flowed down to her ankles. Her mouth opened slightly as she smiled happily. Umi placed her hands behind her and leaned slightly towards Fuu to get into the picture better. Hikaru's eyes shone like rubies and were filled with joy and happiness. She stretched her arms out in a "Y" position, and knelt down behind Umi and Fuu. Her silky, maroon tank-top matched her maroon skirt that ended at her knees. Hikaru pushed her ruby braid in front of her left shoulder. She opened her mouth and smiled happily.

The camera flashed with a blinding white light and the three girls started giggling because Hikaru started twirling around complaining that she saw little rainbow confetti stars. The camera flashed again and caught them all giggling. They all wanted to remember this day. This was the last time they would be able to see each other. They all posed for another picture. 

After several pictures, Hikaru scooted onto the railing and kicked her feet back and forth as she looked up at the sky. She then looked back at the ground and her feet stopped kicking. She turned towards Umi.

"Umi, are you really going away?" Hikaru asked 

"Yeah, my dad and I are going to America," Umi answered "He got a new job there to work at the New York Stock Exchange."

"What about you Fuu?" Hikaru asked

"Yes, I am going to Italy, on a scholarship," replied Fuu. "I am going to study at a university there." 

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Hikaru said "I hope we see each other again!"

"I really hope so too," said Fuu.

"Me too!" added Umi.

"Come on Umi, we have to leave now or we'll be late for the plane," called Umi's father

"Okay, coming dad!" Umi answered. 

Umi ran down the steps and rode off in a black Mercedes Benz with her dad.

Fuu and Hikaru waved and shouted good bye to Umi.

A silver BMW drove in the driveway and Fuu's mother opened the door and called to Fuu to come into the car to leave for the airport.

Fuu ran over to the car and waved to Hikaru.

Hikaru shouted a good bye and waved her hand high above her head.

-==- 

Hikaru opened one eye to see the sky a pale blue and the sun just a little above the roof tops. It must've been about 8:30 am. The atmosphere in the study was so serene and quiet. Hikaru looked at the floor and thought about the dream. That had happened 2 months ago and still, Hikaru hadn't received a phone call from either of her friends. Hikaru shrugged off the thought; they were probably busy with work and their own affairs. A loud ringing sound broke the silence and Hikaru's thought. Hikaru rose from the chair and swung her feet to the side; slipping her feet into a pair of fluffy white slippers. Hikaru skidded across the finished wooded floor of the study and pulled open the door. Hikaru ran down the hallway, took a glance at the number that appeared on the screen, and answered with a perky "Hiya!" 

It was her boyfriend, Shuuichi Minamino, an eighteen year old male with messy, bright, red hair that ended just below his shoulders. He had beautiful, intense, emerald eyes. He tends to be fairly calm, and protective of those he cares about. Shuuichi is an excellent student who is extremely smart, especially in biology.

"Good morning Hikaru" Shuuichi said calmly "Are you feeling better?"

"Yep! I'm feeling much better!" said Hikaru in her usual perky voice. "I just had a slight fever yesterday, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Shuuichi

"Yeah! Want to hang out at the park?" replied Hikaru 

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour." Said Shuuichi

Hikaru raced to the bathroom upstairs to brush her teeth and take a quick shower. Hikaru walked down the hallway to her room. She pushed open the mirror doors to her closet and shuffled through the clothes. Hikaru changed into her favorite red tank top. It visited the washing machine so much, that it was starting to become too small for Hikaru and showed part of her mid-drift, and she had to pull it down constantly. The shorts from underneath the skirt peaked out from under the skirt at the sides where there were two slits. A black belt with a pouch on the side lay at the top of the black skort.

Hikaru quickly braided her crimson hair and tied it with a maroon scrunchy. Hikaru took one more glance at her reflection in the mirror and slid across the room in her slippers. Hikaru raced down the hallway and slid down the stair railing. She kicked off her slippers and quickly slipped her feet into her sneakers. Then she cheerfully skipped out the door. Hikaru cheerfully skipped down the crowded streets, making turns and crossing streets. She knew the way by heart. Hikaru had lived in Tokyo her whole life and going to the park was no problem for her. 

Hikaru's silver ankle bracelet, which was given to her from Shuuichi, jingled as she took each step down the crowded path. Hikaru walked into the park and made her way towards the large fountain in the back of the park that resembled a waterfall. Hikaru sat on the stone wall that lined the edge of the water about 3 feet above the ground. Hikaru kicked her feet back and forth as she waited for Shuuichi. 

"Boo!" shouted Shuuichi as he pushed her gently forward

Hikaru jumped and turned around

"Hey!" Hikaru shouted playfully. "Don't scare me like that!" Hikaru giggled.

"Yep, I can definitely tell you're feeling much better," said Shuuichi. "Here"

Shuuichi brought his hand behind his head and pulled out a rose. Shuuichi gently placed it in Hikaru's hair. Hikaru giggled and smiled

Hikaru looked down at the ground. The grass swayed to and fro with the coming breeze. The breeze picked up several cherry blossom petals. The petals danced around Hikaru, each following the one in front like a magical trail of memories. 

-==- 

_"What did you say the name of this dish was?" he asked_

"Spaghetti!" Umi shouted. "It's my favorite!"

Clef and Ascot both looked at each other and then back at their plates. They both lifted their forks and brought them to their mouths. They were slowly chewing their food, as if testing to see if it was worthy enough for their taste buds.

"Come on already!" Umi shouted at the two of them. "I want to know if you like this dish Fuu and I prepared!"

They finished their food just as fast as Ferio did. 

"Wow! Where did you get the recipe for this dish?" Ascot asked

"Oh, it's a recipe from our world" replied Umi.

"Well, it had a very unique and um… different taste to it…especially the sauce" Clef said smirking because he knew Umi and prepared the sauce.

"Hey! I made that sauce! And it's perfectly fine!" Umi shouted

-==- 

Hikaru giggled at the thought of what Umi would have done if Clef had said he knew that she was the one that made the sauce. Shuuichi looked up and tilted his head to the side, looking at Hikaru.

"What's so funny?" Shuuichi asked, giving her a perplexed look. 

"Oh," Hikaru said shaking her head. "Nothing"

A cherry blossom petal fell into the palm of her hand and Hikaru gazed at it as it were a crystal ball and would tell the future. 

"Maybe she still doesn't feel well," Shuuichi thought.

-==- 

_"Stay away from my Lantis!" shouted Primera _

Hikaru tilted her head to the side and wondered what the little fairy, with long sapphire hair, meant. (**A/N:** Super deform!! cat ears, tail, and BIG sweat drop!!!!!! =P) 

"You should know what I mean!" Primera said

"Um… okay?" Hikaru wasn't sure how to respond to such an odd comment.

All of a sudden, a big fluffy white rabbit-like creature jumped up from behind Primera and clamped its mouth on her dainty wings.

"Mokona!" Presea screamed halfway across the courtyard.

Presea is a silversmith with golden blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"You threw all of my papers in my office on the floor," Presea shouted at Mokona

Presea stepped on Mokona, squishing Mokona into the ground. Grabbing Mokona's ears, she crossed one over the other and twisting them in a series of knots, Mokona's ears were transformed into a ten pound bow. 

-==- 

Hikaru giggled at the memory. Hikaru smiled at Shuuichi because the puzzled look he wore on his face was so unbearably funny. Hikaru looked back at her hand and stuffed the petal into her pocket. She stood up and smiled

"Come on lets go!" Hikaru said in her usual cheery voice.

As they were walking along the sidewalk around town, Hikaru gently took out the pink petal from her pocket. She gazed at it for a while; she closed her fingers tightly around the petal, but gently, so as not to crush the petal. 

Hikaru's eyes widened and grimaced. She slowly opened her hand and saw that there was blood dripping down her wrist from the palm of her hand. Where the petal once lay, there were silky pink strings that were tied tightly around her hand. She tugged at the strings, and tried to loosen them. The strings just became tighter and her hand burned as if it was placed in an oven. 

Hikaru balled her hand into a fist and tried to fight the pain. All of a sudden, she saw everything around her turn white. She was standing on an abandoned street and her hand dripped of blood. Hikaru glanced around.

A soft whisper left her lips, "Where am I?"

Hikaru held her hand to stop the bleeding a little and walked up the deserted street. All of a sudden, a car speed down the street, Hikaru screamed. She wanted to move, but her legs felt like logs and she couldn't move a budge. The car swerved to the left, just in time, skidding and screeching to a stop, just inches away from Hikaru. The crowded streets returned around her and everything was back to normal. 

"Hikaru!" Shuuichi screamed.

He ran over to her and held her in his arms. Hikaru had a puzzled and clueless expression. She just stood there in surprise.

"What just happened?" Hikaru asked.

"You were walking down the sidewalk staring at that petal, when the wind picked it up and it blew into the street. You ran over to get it, and that's when that car came speeding down the street. Didn't you know what you were doing?" Shuuichi replied. 

"Uh, yeah, um, maybe we should just go," Hikaru replied.

"Maybe we should call it a day and you should just go back to your house and take a nap." Kurama said in a worried tone.

"No, its okay, I'm fine," Hikaru replied.

Hikaru looked back at her palm; a trickle of blood fell from it. She balled her hand into a fist to hide the cut from Shuuichi. She wondered why it was still bleeding, if the petal wasn't around her hand and now safely in her pocket.

Hikaru turned her head towards the arcade. She stopped and stared at the glass window. She fell into another daydream.

_ "Come on Lantis! It's not that hard," Hikaru shouted over the noise from the video game._

_ "HaHa! I think I got it now!" Eagle shouted._

_ "Which button do you press to kick, again?" Lantis asked staring at the game console._

_ Hikaru giggled and replied, "The blue one!"_

_ "What… Eagle! You're wining!" Hikaru exclaimed in surprise._

_ "Yeah! See I told you I was a fast learner!"_

_ "Yeah right!" Lantis shouted_

Hikaru giggled.

Hikaru shook her head and caught up to Shuuichi.

"Why am I having these weird daydreams lately?" Hikaru thought and asked herself.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Shuuichi said, interrupting her thought.

Hikaru snapped out of her dreamy state and looked up at Shuuichi.

"Okay, let's go!" Hikaru said.

They passed by various shops, and restaurants, and Hikaru was starting to wonder how long they had been walking and if it was going to take much longer.

"Where are we going?" Hikaru asked after some time had gone by.

"It's a surprise."

"Awe, I want to know though! It seems like we've been walking for hours already!" Hikaru whined

"Not hours, it's just been half and hour"

"Oh, well. Still, that's a long time."

"Almost there."

Hikaru looked down the winding path downhill, and saw the crystal blue waters glistening and sparkling under the sun. Hikaru filled with excitement. She smiled.

"Race you down to the beach!" Hikaru said with her usual perky voice. 

"You're on!" Shuuichi replied back, taking off with a head start.

"NO fair!" Hikaru giggled.

Reaching the golden white sand just seconds before Hikaru, Shuuichi won the race.

"You cheated!" Hikaru giggled and smiled.

"No, you just weren't paying attention to the race, so you started after me," Shuuichi said trying to make his voice sound dignified, and keeping himself from laughing.

Hikaru ran towards the water's edge. She looked out into the deep azure waters. They reminded her of Umi. Hikaru missed her friends so much. She missed Cephiro. Shuuichi caught up to Hikaru, stopping just a few feet behind her. He crept slowly up to her, and pushed her gently into the water. Hikaru fell in with a splash and surfaced drenched in ocean water. 

Hikaru giggled and splashed water at Shuuichi, who dodged the water easily. Hikaru floated in the water, look up at the sky. The sun was now high above her, taking its place at its thorn, the peak of the sky. Clouds disappeared from sight and the sky was a perfect blue, the kind you only see in paintings. It didn't feel real to Hikaru for some reason. Something wasn't right. She could sense it. Hikaru couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

-==- 

**Author's Note:** hope ya liked mai chappie!!! I bet cha didn't tho . SoRRy again if derz any grammar mistakes or spelling errors X.X REVIEW!!! Please?!?!?!?!?!?


	4. Chapter IIV: Author's Note & Preview

**ALL works and UPDATES will be POSTPONED until further notice.  
**Midterms are coming up, except this fiction to be ignored for awhile, but we're working on a new one.

* * *

**Please note that this is not a REAL Chapter.**

This is a message from angel.w1ng.  
It has been a long time since I have looked, or even **thought** about this fiction. Same goes for my friends. We are wondering if anyone is still **interested** in it. **If not, we will not continue it. **If you are, please let us know, because we do not feel motivated to write a fiction, when no one is reading it. And uh...Here's a preview/rough draft to the "next" chapter. If there is going to be one.

--

The waves splashed against her heels as she strode along the shore. She stopped, and looked out into the ocean.The moonlight shone onto her. Her body glowed like that of an angel, and her eyes shone with malice unlike any divine being from heaven. The flowing ribbons from her outfit added to the otherworldly feel.

--

Crimson blood dripped off the blade of her dagger, soiling the water. She brought the blade to her lips, and ran her tounge across it's smooth and deadly surface. Blood dripped on to her ivory hands, tainting it. Bending down she dipped the dagger into the sea.

The moment the black blade came in contact with the ocean, the water froze. Blood swirled in the motionless water forming intricate patterns. Rain drops feel from the heavens like crystals. It slide off of her like glass, and in the water.

Once the rain came in contact with the blood, it begun to foam. As if it was acid, and it was burning it. Crimson bubbles formed until it was the size of a hill. She stared in wonder at this, and removed her dagger from the still water.

As the waves washed the foam away, an outline of a body could be seen. Soon enough a creature with gleaming red eyes was visible...

**Author's Notes: **Yup, that's the rough draft that I unearthed from my drawers. Tell me what you think, and if we should continue this. Thanks. I hoped it wasn't too bad. I didn't have time to edit it.


End file.
